The Secret Lives Of Hogwarts
by Madame Garter
Summary: Myrtle has left the bathroom and is out to uncover all of Hogwarts dirty little secrets. Smutty Oneshot


Disclaimer- I don't own any of these character, HP and all associated intellectual property belong to the author JK Rowling, so don't sue me!

Intro- The adventures of Moaning Myrtle. Who better than a ghost to uncover the secret goings on in the great castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?

Rating- R, this isn't the sort of shit you see on Playschool! Be forewarned.

**The Secret Lives of Hogwarts**

Chapter 1-

Myrtles Great Discovery

Moaning Myrtle grew tired of the resonant scenery in her toilet, the flushing, the runny mascara, third years sneaking away for a romp against the basins. She yearned to explore the castle, peep around corners, trot on the tables in the great hall as all the other ghosts did. Tonight was the night, as the sky turned from blue, to pewter to navy she crept over the cobbles of the bathroom floor inching closer to the doorway. The hallway was lit with silver moonlight and Myrtle giggled her impish laugh as she launched herself down the corridor.

Floating tentatively round the shadowy castle Myrtle caught site of a great billowing cloak, its wearer hurriedly walking down towards the dungeons, "how curious," she remarked to herself.

Following the body through the corridor she found herself in the Slytherin common room. _What a charming room this is, _Myrtle thought. She caught wind of whispers coming from the dormitory and followed them, _I wonder if there are boys down there_.

Tip-toeing behind the doorway Myrtle saw a very strange sight indeed, Harry Potter, the boy who lived and the young Slytherin Draco Malfoy. The boys were draped over the mattress carelessly brushing each others bodies with their fingertips. _How strange._

Myrtle backed away to hide behind a bookcase and watch this bizarre show, she tilted her head to better hear what was being said.

"Potter?" Draco said as he glanced over at the charming Harry Potter. There was always a moment of apprehension when they spoke to each other, a short silence bridged by each boys piercing hungry gaze.

"Yes?" Harry stared back, holding the young Slytherins gaze, examining his features, the hard line of his jaw as it tapered into a chin. The chin that framed his mouth, so potent and hard, if only the others knew the truth between them.

Draco reached across the bed to cup Harry's face with his hand, and trailed his fingertips delicately down the lines of muscle on the boys neck, over his chest, pausing to brush the skin of his thighs and moving upward again to rest on Potters heavy sex.

"What is it Draco?" Harry's face looked struggled to maintain composure, he channeled every effort into not gasping, his muscles ached to arch further into Malfoy's caress.

"You know I love your body, I've watched it grow and change over the years, I always yearned to hold it, and now its mine." He kept moving his hand, tracing feathery lines on the boys arms, clasping his fingers.

"Draco your not going to propose are you?" Harry's face knotted with befuddlement.

"God no Potter! What do you take me for?" Draco's face suddenly lit up with a smirk. "Pott...Harry, I like to be stumped."

Harry's was confused, "Come again?" _What the hell does he mean by stumped?_ The young wizard thought to himself.

"Stumped... I'm what you'd call a devotee, someone loyal to... I'm sorry, this is embarrassing." Draco trailed off.

"Go on."

"I like being rogered; or rogering... amputees," Draco looked gravely at Harry. "I want to share it with you."

Harry became curious, he edged closer to Draco's naked form, "what would I have to do?"

"Nothing too different, I bought this in Hogsmead the other day," Draco said as he passed a parchment to Harry. Opening it, the parchment read 'Madame Lash's Acrotomophile Glamour and Paralasys Enchanment- guaranteed to emulate the deformity of physique you so wholy desire.'

"What do we do with it?" Harry asked.

"You simply say the spell and the glamour will transmute your body." Draco noted the concern on Harry's face. "Don't worry it wears off after a few hours."

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about this, but Draco's eyes worked him, they told of his yearning, is hunger to touch Harry's body, see it in a new light. Not in the polished statuesque form he already knew, but in the raw, bastardised grotesqueness. A polarised, illogical manifestation of his beauty, in its ugliest form. "Okay, lets try it."

Harry drew the scroll open and read the enchantment aloud, silver light erupted from the paper and engulfed his leg. The chill magic began with his toes, he watched as they decayed away light embers burning away in the wind his leg continued to dissolve into nothing, the foot, the calf, the knee. The magic stopped part way up his thigh and knotted the skin together into a neat rounded stump. Both boys revered the efficiency of the magic... it resembled exactly a genuine amputation.

At the sight of it Draco's thick member swelled, engorged with blood and life, "Harry" Draco gasped... "it's beautiful." Draco's eyes glistened, a tear crept from the corner, he paused momentarily with reverence towards such a beautiful creature.

The boy could not longer contain himself, he ravaged Harry, awaking unknown sensations on his skin, tracing paths with his lips and tongue, journeying further down his body. Taking Harry's penis in one hand and kneading his buttocks with the other, Draco's hungry mouth began to kiss the broken deformed former leg. He bit the gnarled skin, rubbing his face against the hard bone beneath it, licking it with long slow movements to taste the salty musty flavor of Harry's stump.

"I've got to have you!" Draco gasped again. With that Harry began to roll over, admitting Draco into his welcoming man-hole. "No, stop! I've got to have you, inside of me!"

Harry drew Draco up onto what was left of his lap and began to finger his ass. One finger at a time, slowly working at loosening up Draco. Suddenly Draco turned and knelt on all fours.

"Put it in me!"

Harry attempted to kneel, but with only one knee that was very difficult, he fumbled with his flesh-light, attempting to drive it into Draco.

"Stop!"

"What is it?" Harry asked, again confused"

"Not your dick, I want you to put that in me..." Draco gave the stump a squeeze, "here, I have lube." Draco massaged the lubricant onto the surface of Harry's stumpified leg, then eased back, slowly keeling back working the muscles of Harry's grotesque thigh into his ass hole.

Again they paused, such reverence for such a sacred unity. Draco arched his back as he rode the deformed leg back and forth like deep slow waves, each time the pleasures of it coursed through his body, like those very same waves crashing on the shore. Harry felt himself close to the finish, and together they rocked and cried out with the ferocity of the others orgasm, Draco's ass tightening painfully over Harry's thigh/stump.

Exhausted, unable to speak, they lay there, the sheen of sweat refracting rays of sunlight on their skin. There was a distinct smell, oil, sweat, semen, lube, that smell that coats the bedsheets and face after sex.

Draco breathed in deeply, regaining his composure, the moved back into the cavity of Harry's body, feeling the boys strong arms hold him. With the full length of one leg pressed against his, and the shortened obscenity draped over Draco's other thigh like a curtain, the two of them lay silent, still unable to come to terms with the intensity of what they just shared.

_I could get used to this _Harry thought to himself.

Myrtle giggled again with her cheeky imp laugh, and crept backward through the wall. _What a strange thing to see._ She floated lazily over the tables and couches of the Slytherin common room, _if this is what the dungeon has then imagine the rest of the castle._

And with that she resolved to spend the rest of the night exploring the secrets of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
